FRLG005: Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 23. Synopsis Red and Blue are forced to go with Ultima to Two Island. After completing a series of challenges, Ultima reveals she will choose only one trainer to teach her skills to. Chapter Plot The old woman claims Red and Blue can inherit her ultimate skills. Red and Bill stare at her, while Blue ignores the old woman, claiming they don't have time to play. The woman becomes enraged and shoots out two bracelets. Saur and Charizard launch their attacks and repel the bracelets, but they attach themselves to Red and Blue's wrists. Blue goes to punch, but is stopped by the woman's staff. The old woman claims she just wanted them to stay and sends Meganium and Typhlosion, trying to see what Red and Blue are capable of. Typhlosion and Meganium launch their attacks, powered by Blaze and Overgrow. Red and Blue dodge and are shocked, along with Saur and Charizard, how powerful are these Pokémon. The sailor arrives and seeing the mess Ultima caused, scolds her, promising he'll send her back to Two Island if needed. As these people argue, Bill recalls the name Ultima and remembers a tale of a woman on a single island, carrying powerful skills and abilities. Ultima confirms she is that woman. Blue does not care, wanting to get the bracelet off, feeling he will get bad luck if chained together with Red. Ultima ignores Blue, who leaves, but is pulled back with Red. Ultima reveals as long as they have the bracelets, they can't be further away from her than 6 meters. Red stops Blue, admitting Ultima is a powerful woman and trusts her. Since they have to get stronger, Red asks Ultima can she teach them, to which Ultima accepts. Later, Ultima rests on the ship, while Blue has Scizor attempt to remove the bracelet. Blue questions Red, doubting they will learn much from Ultima. Red replies they saw how much power she has and will be taught by this ancient master powerful moves. Blue confirms this, but also asks what if she was the enemy, plus they got binded to her. The ship arrives to Two Island. Ultima and her two disciples unboard the ship, with Ditto being on Red's backpack. Red and Blue climb up the stairs, seeing there is nobody else around. Ultima claims this place is for no weaklings, as she shows three long corridors. She claims it is a test and they have to get through to come to Cape Brink, her home. The first step is "the Path of Skipping". Blue questions Ultima, who pounds him with her stick. She reminds them this is the place to build up stamina, so Red and Blue send out Venusaur, who extends its vine to be held by Red, Blue and Charizard. Red and Blue jump the vine as they run across, for if they fall back, they go straight to the start. Ultima claims they have to do this until they reach the end of the corridor. Blue orders Charizard to swing faster, but Red thinks Venusaur should swing slower and gets in contradiction with Blue. After passing the first challenge, Ultima shows "the Path of Catching". Red and Blue mount on Dodrio and have to catch falling berries. Red and Blue catch berries and one berry falls from Red's hand, but Blue manages to snatch it. Red and Blue complete the second challenge and have one final challenge - "the Path of Battling". Ultima claims they have to fight each other, for the winner will be taught her ultimate skills. Debuts Character *Ultima's Typhlosion *Ultima's Meganium *Ultima's Dragonite *Ultima's Dodrio Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 23 chapters